1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to scalable micro-actuators that can be used to produce rotational or linear movements.
2. Background of the Related Art
Many different micro-actuators have been created for a variety of different purposes. Some of the micro-actuators can be formed on a silicon substrate using photolithographic or micromachining techniques. Such micro-actuators can produce rotational or linear movements to induce a displacement, or to exert a force.
Known micro-actuator structures include an electrostatic Curie wheel, a variable-capacitance electrostatic motor, an electrostatic wobble micro-motor and a static induction motor. Each of these micro-actuators provide rotational movement. Also, comb-drives can be used to provide a linear reciprocal movement. Various types of ultrasonic motors have also been designed and built.
In each of these prior art devices, the available torque is typically a range of pico-nano N-M for a rotor having a diameter of between 100 and 200 .mu.m. Also, many of the known micro-actuator structures cannot be easily scaled to different sizes, and they cannot be easily assembled using micromachining techniques.